Broken
by adventure.time.711
Summary: A year or so after the war, Draco has been acting different. He's been spacing off, talking in his sleep, and been having bad dreams. He's even been self-harming. One day, he takes a trip to grab a Butter Beer in Hogsmeade. There he runs into an old friend, Harry James Potter. Will Harry know the difference between the old Draco and the new one?
1. Prologue

He tossed and turned in his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead and chest. He panted as his eyes clenched closed. He arched his back and screamed before opening his eyes and shooting upward. He panted hard and felt warm, salty tears flowing down his cheeks. He was broken.

_Unable to be repaired._

He pulled his legs to his chest, his bleach blonde hair falling into his grey-green eyes. He cried softly as he closed his eyes, but then opened them. Every single time he closed his eyes, all he saw was himself being tortured by Voldemort. He wiped his tears and looked at his nightstand. A small, sharp piece of silver sat there, untouched. He reached over and grabbed it, his hands shaking hard as he pulled it to his arm. He breathed heavily as he dragged the thin, sharp piece of silver across his arm, crimson red liquid slowly flowing from his flesh. He hissed and pulled the razor back before sliding it across his arm a few more times. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

Tears fell down his pale cheeks as he stopped. He picked himself up from his bed and carried himself to his bathroom and over to his sink. He wiped his tears and washed the blood off his arm, hissing as the cold water hit his fresh cuts. He sighed when the pain was numbed away and he ran the cold water over his bloody razor. He wrapped his arm up in bandages and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were dull and red from crying. His cheeks were flushed from blood loss. His blonde hair was in his eyes and sweat was plastered against his forehead. He wiped that sweat off his head and sighed.

_"When will this torture ever end?!"_

His voice was loud and shaky as he screamed at himself, grabbing the closest thing to himself, which was his hairbrush and threw it at the mirror, shattering it into thousands of pieces. He panted and fell to the ground, crying hard as he didn't care if he was heard through the entire house.

_Draco Malfoy was broken._


	2. Chapter 1

He sighed as he sat in the Three Broomsticks Inn by himself as he drank his glass of Butterbeer. He gulped down the rest of it and asked the bartender for another. While he waited, he looked around, his grey-green eyes searching the place as if he was looking for someone. He then spotted a certain raven haired male walking into the pub. His eyes widened and he turned back around, grabbing his new drink that sat before him and took a gulp from it. He sighed and bit his lip as he heard the famous male's footsteps draw closer until he heard his voice.

"Draco? Is that you?" he asked and sat next to the blonde. Draco looked at him shyly and smiled a bit as he looked at the male. Harry smiled back and ordered a Butterbeer before speaking to him.

"I knew it was you. How have you been?" he asked and grabbed his glass of the butterscotch drink as the bartender gave it to him.

"I've been good, Potter. What's going on with your life? Last I heard, you were married to that Weasley girl, Ginny," he said and Harry frowned a bit.

"Actually, Ginny and I divorced. She cheated on me with Blaise and I didn't love her anymore." Harry sighed and drank some of his Butterbeer.

Draco's eyebrow rose as he heard the raven haired male speak. "You got divorced? And she cheated on you with Blaise? Blaise Zabini?!" Harry nodded and Draco inwardly groaned. Blaise was his best mate and he didn't tell the blonde boy that he was he cause of a divorce! Draco laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and spoke, "Everything will be okay. Do you have a place to stay?"

Harry shook his head, "Ginny kicked me out of our home and moved Blaise in." Draco sighed and smiled at the man.

"No worries. You can stay at my place. Is that alright?" he asked and Harry smiled before nodded.

"That would be great, Draco. And you can call me Harry. Not Potter. Okay?" he asked and Draco nodded.

"Okay..Harry." He smiled and drank more of his Butterbeer. Then, Harry noticed a small view of a bandage wrapped around Draco's wrist as Draco's sleeve slid down a bit as he drank. Harry's eyebrow rose as he looked at the blonde male.

"What's wrong with your arm?" he asked and Draco froze, gulping slowly before slowly putting down his glass. His eyes widened a bit as he looked at his sleeve, noticing that it had slid a bit down his arm. He pulled it back up to his hand and shrugged nervously, not looking at Harry.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered and cursed under his breath as Harry reached over and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling his arm over to him as he pulled his sleeve up and saw a bandage wrapped around his wrist to the middle of his forearm. Draco cursed and tried to pull his arm away but Harry held his hand tightly and peaked under the bandages, his green eyes widening in horror.

"Draco, what the hell made you do this?" he said and Draco flinched a bit before pulling his arm away.

"We can talk about this when you get to my home." He said and Harry nodded. They downed the rest their butterbeers and apparated to Draco's house. Once they arrived, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and turned him towards him.

"Why did you cut yourself?" he asked and Draco sighed as he sat down.

"Because every night, I still have nightmares of when you-know-who tortured me. I want it to go away and yet it won't and I feel weak and defenseless. What else was I supposed to do?" He asked and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. Harry sighed and played with his hands as he sat down. He looked at Draco before running a hand through his own hair.

"I need to tell you the real reason why me and Ginny divorced." Draco looked at Harry and his eyebrow rose a bit.

"What do you mean?" he asked and tilted his head in confusion. Harry let out a huge sigh before speaking.

_"I'm gay..." _


End file.
